Harry Potter - Jahr 6
by Feahthum
Summary: Harrys sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Er wird stärker, lernt neues und findet eine Freundin. Doch was plant Voldemort? Und können ihm seine Freunde helfen, gegen ihn zu bestehen? Bisher feststehende Pairings: HP/GW - RW/HG - NL/LL
1. Neue Kräfte

Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören natürlich Joanne K. Rowling!

* * *

**Neue Kräfte**

Der Ligusterweg war eine ganz normale Straße. Sie bestand aus ganz normalen Häusern, von denen eins dem anderen beinahe aufs Haar glich. Ebenfalls waren die Bewohner der Häuser ganz normale Menschen, mit Ausnahme der Familie der Nr. 4, den Dursleys. Sie versuchten ihr bestes, um vollständig normal zu sein. Aber es gab schon immer einen Grund in ihrem Leben, der überhaupt nicht zu ihrer Definition von Normal passte. Dieser saß auf einem klapprigen, alten Stuhl im kleinsten Zimmer des Hauses.  
Dieser Grund war niemand anderes als ihr Neffe, der Junge Harry Potter.

Dieser Junge starrte mit leerem Blick und ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf die Wand vor ihm. Seit

seiner Wiederkehr in das Haus seiner verhassten Verwandtschaft vor fast einer Woche tat er kaum noch anderes. Er hatte kaum geschlafen, geschweige denn etwas gegessen! Und das, obwohl die Dursleys versuchten, diese Ferien ein wenig netter zu ihm zu sein, als sonst. Der Grund dafür war der Auror Alastor Moody. Nach der Rückfahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express drohte er ihnen, dass es Folgen für sie haben wird, sollten sie ihn nicht anständig behandeln. Und das versuchten sie, denn dieser Mann, mit einem magischen Auge, einer Beinprothese und mehreren unansehnlichen Narben hatte ihnen Furcht eingeflößt.

Doch Harry kümmerte das alles nichts. Annähernd jedes Mal, wenn jemand mit ihm sprechen wollte, ignorierte er dies, oder versuchte, sie abzuweisen. Der Grund?  
Harry hatten seinen Paten verloren. Den ehemals zu Unrecht verhafteten Sirius Black. Er war im letzten Jahr eine Art Vater für ihn geworden. Die beiden Jahre zuvor war er noch auf der Flucht gewesen und sie hatten nur wenig Kontakt zueinander gehabt. Und dann wurde er ihm nach so kurzer Zeit wieder genommen. Und dies alles war Harrys Schuld. So sieht er es jedenfalls selbst.

Voldemort, der letztes Schuljahr wieder an die Öffentlichkeit ging, hatte Harry falsche Informationen in den Kopf gesetzt, um so an eine Prophezeiung zu kommen. Schnell scharrte Harry sein Freunde Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna um sich und flog mit ihnen in das Ministerium, wo offenbar sein Pate von Lord Voldemort festgehalten und gefoltert wurde. Doch dies war nicht so. Beide waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Doch so bekam Harry die Prophezeiung in die Hände. Sofort apparierten einige Todesser zu ihnen. Offenbar war es ein Hinterhalt gewesen. Ein Kampf brach aus. Während diesem Kampf zerbrach die Prophezeiung und schließlich fiel Sirius, der mit einigen Mitgliedern des Orden des Phoenix zu Hilfe geeilt kam, durch einen mysteriösen Schleier. Alle sagten ihm, er sei tot. Doch Harry hatte sich geweigert, dies zu glauben. Er wurde von keinem Todesfluch getroffen, er ist nur durch den Schleier gefallen. Das muss doch heißen, dass er irgendwo anders noch rauskommen konnte. Oder? Harry jedenfalls glaubte noch an diese kleine Hoffnung.

Später in Dumbledores Büro erfuhr Harry dann den Wortlaut der Prophezeiung. In ihr hieß es, das nur er den schwarzesten Magier dieser Epoche besiegen kann. Entweder er tötete ihn, oder er wird von ihm getötet, denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt. In diesem Büro wurde er dann wütend. Er zerstörte wahllos wertvolle Gegenstände des alten Schuldirektors von Hogwarts.

Er konnte dem alten Mann nicht mehr so sehr vertrauen, wie zuvor. Nicht nach alledem, was Dumbledore ihm all die Jahre vorenthalten hatte. Ob sich das Vertrauen wieder aufbauen kann, kann nur die Zeit sagen. Doch Dumbledore ließ die Zerstörung seiner Gegenstände über sich ergehen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken!  
Nach der Zugfahrt nach "Hause" dann, setzte er sich einfach hin und machte nichts. Und wenn er mal einschlief, wachte er nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf, geplagt von Alpträumen von Sirius Tod, dem seiner Eltern und Cedrics.

Hedwig schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie lies wieder einmal einen Brief auf sein Bett fallen. Insgesamt 5 Briefe seiner Freunde, die wissen wollten, wie es ihm ging. Harry hatte noch keinen geöffnet, obwohl Hedwig ihm schon mehrere Male schmerzhaft auf die Hand gepickt hat.

Seufzend stand Harry auf und ging zu seinen Briefen um sie zu öffnen. Er konnte ja nicht ewig auf seinem Stuhl rumsitzen und nichts tun. Er hatte Briefe von Ron, Hermine und Mrs Weasley bekommen. Die meisten Briefe gingen auf das Konto von Mrs Weasley, da sie ja als Ordensmitglied von Harry informiert werden sollte, wie es ihm geht. Als erstes öffnete er sie Briefe von Ron und Hermine. Sie lauteten beide ähnlich. Wie es ihm denn jetzt geht, wie die Dursleys ihn behandeln, dass er sich nicht die Schuld an seinem Tod geben soll... Sie fügten auch noch etwas hinzu, was zu ihnen passte. Bei Hermine zum Beispiel, dass er für den Unterricht üben sollte und Ron erzählte ihm etwas über seine Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft, die Chudley Cannons. Harry brachte es nicht über sich, Ron zu erzählen, dass ihn die Cannons nicht im geringsten interessierten, aber jetzt war es wenigstens ein bisschen toll, etwas über seinen Lieblingssport zu erfahren.

Außerdem schrieb er ihm noch, dass er Ginny davon abgehalten hat, Harry ebenfalls einen Brief mitzugeben.

-_...Sie versteht wohl nicht, dass du sicherlich mit keinem reden willst, Kumpel. Ich denke, du wirst froh darüber sein. Kannst dich später dafür bedanken..._-

Harry schüttelte den Kopf über Ron. Er brauchte nicht so zu tun, als sei Harry nicht in der Lage, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Also beschloss Harry, zuerst Ginny einen Brief zu schreiben, um ihr zu danken, dass sie an ihn gedacht hat, obwohl sie beide recht vor dem Vorfall im Ministerium recht wenig miteinander zu tun hatten.

Er nahm den Brief von Mrs Weasley zur Hand und las ihn sich durch. Er hatte offenbar den neuesten der drei von ihr unterschriebenen Briefe erwischt, denn sie machte sich Sorgen, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht ging. Also nahm er die beiden anderen ihrer Briefe. Sie schrieb, dass es ihr leidtut, dass dies alles geschehen ist und dass niemand der Meinung ist, dass es seine Schuld war. Außerdem versuchte sie Dumbledore zu überreden, dass sie Harry zu sich holen können, doch Dumbledore ließ sich nicht überreden. Er war der Meinung, dass Harry im Ligusterweg sicherer ist.

Sie schrieb, dass er sich melden sollte und wenn er sich dreimal hintereinander nicht gemeldet hat, würden sie jemanden vorbeischicken.

Doch Harry hatte keine Lust jetzt eine Antwort zu schreiben. Er sah aus dem Fenster, es war Nacht.

Also stand Harry leise auf, streckte sich, da ihm alles wegen des Sitzens ziemlich weh tat, und ging leise in die Küche. Er nahm sich ein wenig zu essen und aß es auf. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zur Toilette. Nachdem er sein Geschäft erledigt hatte, ging er in sein Zimmer und legte sich aufs Bett. Nach kurzer Zeit war er eingeschlafen. Natürlich hatte er wieder Alpträume, doch wenigstens schief er bis kurz nach fünf durch.

Nachdem er aufgestanden ist, ging er wieder in die Küche und aß etwas. Wenigstens konnte er jetzt mehr essen als am Abend zuvor. Er ging in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Doch kurze Zeit später stand er wieder auf und zog sich sportliche Sachen an. Harry hatte beschlossen, ein wenig joggen zu gehen. Kurz darauf verließ er das Haus und lief los. Beim verlassen des Ligusterwegs lief er plötzlich gegen etwas. Doch als er sich umschaute, war nichts zu sehen.  
'Komisch', dachte Harry und lief schulterzuckend weiter.

Als er später auf seine Uhr schaute, merkte er, dass er nun schon seit fast drei Stunden gelaufen war.

Schnell ging er dann wieder nach Hause, wo er dann schnell in sein Zimmer rannte.

Er fühlte sich wirklich gut. So gut wie seit Sirius Tod nicht mehr. Also nahm er sich fest vor, von nun an jeden morgen ein wenig durch Little Whinging zu laufen.

Bis zum Mittagessen las er sich tatsächlich, so wie es Hermine vorgeschlagen hat, die alten Schulbücher durch. Zwar nicht wegen Hermines Vorschlag, denn er machte es nur, damit er etwas zu tun hatte.

Nach dem er mit seinen Verwandten, die heute wirklich erträglich waren, zu Mittag gegessen hatte, nahm er sich ein Blatt Pergament und setzte sich an einen Brief für Ginny.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_Ich möchte mich erst einmal dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich im Ministerium in eine Falle geführt habe, aber ich bin dir für deine Hilfe im Ministerium wirklich sehr dankbar._

_Gestern habe ich den Brief von Ron bekommen. Er meinte du wolltest mir auch einen mitgeben. Deshalb hab ich auch beschlossen, dir vor Ron zu schreiben. Er meint wohl, ich wäre nicht in der Lage, auf mich selbst aufzupassen. Er hat auch geschrieben, dass ich mich später dafür bedanken kann, dass er dich davon abhielt, den Brief zu mir zu schicken. Also ich brauche keinen Aufpasser, der auf Zehenspitzen um mich herumschleicht, aber meint es wohl anders. _

_Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dich früher nicht wirklich bemerkt habe. Im letzten Jahr habe ich aber bemerkt, dass du wirklich eine tolle Person bist. Deshalb würde ich mich auch glücklich schätzen, wenn ich von dir als Freundin sprechen könnte, nicht nur als Schwester meines besten Freundes._

_Wenn du willst, natürlich._

_Möglicherweise magst du mich auch gar nicht, da ich dich im Ministerium in eine große Gefahr gebracht habe. Wenn, dann tut es mir leid, dass ich dich hier jetzt vollrede._

_Aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir uns in den Ferien vielleicht öfters schreiben könnten, denn ich würde dich gern besser kennen lernen._

_Übrigens geht's mir auch nicht allzu schlecht, es könnte mir zwar deutlich besser gehen, aber das war ja nach Sirius Tod nicht schwer vorauszusehen._

_Wie geht es dir nach alldem? Hast du Sirius gut gekannt? Wir hatten jedenfalls nicht wirklich viel Zeit miteinander zu reden, aber du warst ja während der letzten Sommerferien über in Sirius Haus._

_Und die Dursleys behandeln mich auch in Ordnung. Wird wohl an der Drohung von Moody liegen._

_Ich habe Hedwig gesagt, dass sie bleiben soll, falls du zurückschreiben willst. Wenn du nicht willst, schick sie einfach zurück._

_Bis hoffentlich bald  
Harry_

_PS.: Ich habe auch noch ein kurzen Brief an deine Mom mitgeschickt, da sie ja wissen wollte, wie es mir geht._

In dem Brief für Mrs Weasley hatte er auch noch kurz geschrieben, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Also band Harry den Brief an das linke Bein von Hedwig und schickte sie zum Fuchsbau.

Er blickte ihr kurz hinterher, legte sich dann ins Bett und dachte nach, wie er diese Ferien üben konnte, ohne dass das Ministerium darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden würde. Kurze Zeit später dachte er über alles nach, was er von Sirius wusste. Leider konnte er erst aus Askaban ausbrechen, als Harry schon 13 war. Sonst hätte vielleicht früher seine Unschuld bewiesen werden können und Harry würde bei ihm leben. Aber andererseits kann er froh sein, dass er es überhaupt geschafft hat, aus Askaban auszubrechen. Wenn er kein Animagus gewesen wäre..

Bei diesem Gedanken brach Harry ab. Wie gerne würde er ein Animagus werden, doch hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das jetzt anpacken sollte. Animagi würden sie erst dieses Jahr in Verwandlung gründlich durchnehmen, deshalb wird auch im Verwandlungsbuch nichts darüber drinstehen. Er müsste in die Winkelgasse gehen, um sich Bücher darüber zu kaufen, denn seine Freunde wollte er nicht fragen. Das sollte sein Geheimnis bleiben. Außerdem würde Hermine sofort zu einer Autoritätsperson gehen und es melden, da so etwas illegal wäre, wenn es nicht unter Aufsicht des Ministeriums wäre. Und Ron.. wer weiß, ob er es für sich behalten könnte, wenn bei ihm wieder mal eine Sicherung durchbrennt. Ginny kannte er noch nicht gut genug. Remus könnte er es vielleicht sagen. Dann könnte er mit ihm an den Vollmondnächten rumstreunen und beiseite stehen. Aber lieber würde er erst sichergehen, dass er es schaffen kann, denn er möchte Remus nicht enttäuschen, falls es nicht klappt.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder aufs vorherige Thema, wie er zaubern üben könnte, ohne bestraft zu werden.

Er dachte nach, was geschehen ist, als er vom Ministerium erwischt wurde. In seinem zweiten Jahr, war es der Hauself Dobby gewesen, der Magie angewandt hat. Also heißt das wohl, dass das Ministerium nicht erkennen kann, von wem die Magie angewendet wurde. In seinem dritten Jahr hatte er mehrfach den Lumos-Zauber angewandt _(Das war nur im Film so, aber kann man ja auch hier übernehmen). _Dieser wurde nicht bestraft. Dann, kurz später, hatte er Magda aufgeblasen. Auch dort hatte er keine Strafe erhalten. Im fünften Jahr hatte er, als die Dementoren angriffen, einen Accio benutzt, um seinen Zauberstab, den er verloren hatte, wieder zu sich zu holen. Auch dies blieb unbestraft. Aber der Patronus wurde natürlich bestraft, da er in Gegenwart eines Muggel ausgeführt wurde.

Und er hatte den Accio zauberstablos benutzt. Heißt das, dass das Ministerium zauberstablose Magie nicht erkennen und somit auch nicht bestrafen kann?

Er legte seinen Zauberstab in die andere Ecke des Zimmers und versuchte, ihn mit einem Accio, den er ja so schon letztes Jahr benutzt hatte, wieder zurück zu holen. Es klappte einwandfrei. Daraufhin wartete er eine halbe Stunde, um auf den möglichen Brief zum Verstoß der Zauberei Minderjähriger zu warten. Er kam nicht. Oder doch? Denn Harry sah eine graue Eule auf sein Fenster zufliegen. Doch als er den Brief sah, machte sich Erleichterung in ihm breit. Denn der Brief war von Remus Lupin. Er stellte fest, dass es um das Testament von Sirius handelte. Remus wollte am Abend in zwei Tagen zu ihm kommen, um näheres zu besprechen. Danach wandte er sich wieder der stablosen Magie zu. Den nächsten Zauber, den er versuchen wollte, war der Wingardium Leviosa. Denn ein Aufrufe Zaiber und ein Schwebezauber sollten nicht allzu sehr verschieden sein. Auch dieser Zauberspruch klappte nach ein paar Versuchen gut. Dann versuchte er den Lumos. Ebenfalls tadellos.

Jetzt wollte er sich an stärkeren Zaubern versuchen. Als erstes der Expelliarmus. Mit diesem hatte er schon einige Schwierigkeiten, doch nach weiteren eineinhalb Stunden üben beherrschte er auch diesen ordentlich.

Nach einem Blick nach aus dem Fenster nach draußen, sah Harry, dass es schon recht spät war. Da er das Abendessen mit den Dursley schon verpasst hatte, ging er allein in die Küche um sich etwas zuzubereiten.

Danach ließ er sich, von seinen heutigen magischen Übungen ein wenig erschöpft, in sein Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.

Am nächsten Morgen merkte Harry, dass die Nacht ohne Alpträume vergangen ist. Wohl ein positiver Nebeneffekt zum Training von gestern.

Nachdem er von seinem morgendlichen Lauf zurückgekehrt war, sah er, dass Hedwig in seinem Zimmer auf ihn wartete. Es waren zwei Briefe, einen von Ginny und einen kurzen von Mrs Weasley.

Zuerst nahm er sich Ginnys Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Schön von dir zu hören, auch wenn ich, ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich überrascht bin, und dann auch noch vor Ron._

_Für das, was im Ministerium passiert ist, brauchst du dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Das wir mitgekommen sind, war ja allein unsere Entscheidung. Man hilft Freunden eben, wenn man kann._

_Ja, Ron kann wirklich nerven. Bisher versucht er immer, mich vor Dean Thomas zu schützen. Er meint immer, dass der nicht gut genug für mich ist oder dass er mir schaden will. Typisch Ron eben._

_Ehrlich gesagt, kenne ich Dean Thomas nicht einmal. Ich habe das alles nur erfunden, um Ron zu ärgern, und das war der erste Name, der mir so spontan eingefallen ist._

_Das du mich nicht früher bemerkt hast, liegt wohl eher an mir. Bis zum letzten Sommer hab ich es ja nicht einmal geschafft, etwas sinnvolles zu sagen, wenn du in der Nähe warst._

_Ich würde mich auch wirklich freuen, wenn wir uns von nun an als Freunde sehen könnten. _

_Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dich nicht mögen würde? Uns ist im Ministerium nichts passiert, also mach dir darüber keine Gedanken._

_Gut, dass es dir nicht so schlecht geht. Eigentlich haben so ziemlich alle gedacht, dass du einfach nichts machst. Nicht essen, nicht schlafen und dir die Schuld an allem gibst. Falls du es trotzdem glaubst, es war nicht deine Schuld Harry! Nur Du-weißt-schon-wer trägt die Schuld daran._

_Ich habe Sirius auch nicht so gut gekannt, wie ich es gern hätte. Meist war er auf Ordenssitzungen, während wir in unserem Zimmern hocken müssten, weil wir ja nicht dabei sein durften. Aber er war immer nett und hat immer seinen Spaß gehabt. Er war nie so ernst wie die anderen Erwachsenen._

_Übrigens war Ron recht ungehalten darüber, dass du mir vor ihm einen Brief geschrieben hast. Aber ehrlich gesagt, ich fands ziemlich lustig. Er hat immer versucht, den Brief zu bekommen, damit er ihn lesen kann, weil er es ja als dein bester Freund verdient, zu wissen wie es dir geht... Aber ich hab den Brief verzaubert, dass er ihn nicht lesen kann und dass er sich die Finger dran verbrennt, sollte er ihn in die Finger kriegen. Natürlich hat er es trotzdem versucht. Idiot._

_Ich hoffe, dass du diese Sommerferien vielleicht zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommen kannst. Wenn du es willst natürlich. Aber ich frag mal Mom. Bisher meinte Dumbledore aber, dass du im Ligusterweg bleiben musst. Keine Ahnung wieso, ich hoffe, er ändert seine Meinung nochmal._

_Hermine kommt auch bald zu uns. Ron freut sich schon ziemlich darauf, versucht es aber zu verstecken. Ist zwischen den beiden etwas?_

_Wirst du eigentlich die DA fortsetzen? Ich glaub zwar kaum, dass wir nochmal einen so unfähigen Lehrer bekommen, aber es hat immer wirklich Spaß gemacht, obwohl es ernst war. Du warst ein wirklich guter Lehrer. Außerdem, jetzt, wo Du-weißt-schon-wer "offiziell" zurück ist, werden sicherlich auch die Todesser öfters angreifen. Da wäre es doch gut, wenn wir uns weiterhin verteidigen können._

_Naja, auf jeden Fall bis bald._

_Mit Liebe_

_Ginny_

_Mit Liebe..._ Ohne dass er wusste, warum, durchströmte ihn ein warmes, schönes Gefühl. Und Erleichterung. Sie gab ihm keine Schuld an dem, was im Ministerium mit ihnen passiert ist.

Mit einem glücklichen Gefühl, das von Ginnys Brief kam, zusammen mit der Hoffnung, bald den Ligusterweg verlassen zu können und der Freude, morgen Remus wiederzusehen (auch wenn der Grund kein wirklich erfreulicher war), machte Harry sich den restlichen Vormittag daran, seine zauberstablose Magie zu verbessern. Jetzt schaffte er sogar den Stupor problemlos, soweit man das sehen konnte, denn er konnte ihn ja nicht an irgendwelchen Muggel, die an seinem Fenster vorbeiliefen, austesten.

Als es Zeit zum Mittagessen wurde, ging er in die Küche runter. Sie aßen schweigend, bis Onkel Vernon meinte, ein Gespräch anfangen zu müssen.

„Nun, sag mal Harry, wie geht es denn deinem Paten?", fragte er mit gestellt freundlich-interessierter Stimme. Harry blickte nur kurz auf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Tot.", war das einzige, was er darauf zu sagen hatte.

„Oh, das tut uns wirklich leid.", meinte dann Petunia und tat mitleidig. Nur Dudley sah während des Gesprächs wirklich interessiert aus.

„Danke, aber das brauch euch nicht leid zu tun.", sagte Harry. Gedanklich fügte er noch hinzu: 'Außerdem tut es euch eh nicht leid. Ihr seid froh, dass ihr keine Angst mehr davor haben braucht, dass er euch verzaubern könnte.'

Der Rest des Essens verlief ebenso schweigend, wie vor dem Gespräch. Harry machte schnell,um wieder in sein Zimmer zu kommen, damit er weiterüben konnte. Nach kurzer Zeit allerdings nahm er sich wieder ein paar Bücher der letzten Jahre, um einen Teil des Schulstoffs zu wiederholen. So verging auch der Rest des Tages schnell und ehe er es sich versah, war es auch schon abends. Er dachte noch einmal an Ginnys Brief. Die DA weiterführen? Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Auch wenn sie dieses Jahr sicherlich was im Unterricht lernen werden. Nur müsste er irgendwie sicherstellen können, dass er keinen der Feinde unterrichten würde. Also niemanden, der Pläne hat, sich auf die dunkle Seite zu stellen. Vielleicht könnte er morgen Remus fragen, ob er eine Idee hat. Auch müsste er die DA dann wohl als einen Offiziellen Klub anmelden lassen. Das selbst wäre kein Problem, doch er befürchtete, dass es dann ziemlich viele Mitglieder geben wird. Vielleicht würden ihm seine Freunde dabei helfen, die DA zu leiten.  
Während er sich in sein Bett legte, kreisten seine Gedanken zu Ginny. Zu ihren wunderbaren dunkelroten Haaren, ihren Sommersprossen... Zuvor hatte er nie bemerkt, wie wunderschön Ginny eigentlich war. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er dann auch ein.

Als Harry am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war es schon recht spät. Kurz überlegte er, ob er heute das Laufen auslassen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch, dass es besser wäre, wenigstens kurz zu laufen.

Als er nach dem Laufen wieder im Zimmer war, bemerkte er wieder die graue Eule, die er schon zwei Tage zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie hatte wieder einen Brief von Remus dabei. Er schrieb, dass sie sich heute um 18:00 im kleinen Park von Little Whinging treffen würden. Er schickte die Eule mit einer zustimmenden Antwort zurück und machte sich wieder daran, seine zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Dann war es auch schon soweit. Harry ging, voller Vorfreude auf ein Treffen mit Remus, in Richtung des Parks. Harry war zwar zu früh, doch Remus saß bereits, den Kopf in eine andere Richtung gedreht, auf einer der Bänke.

„Hallo Remus.", begrüßte Harry ihn.

„Oh, Hi Harry. Wie geht's?", erwiderte Remus die Begrüßung.

„Hmm, es geht, seit ich vor ein paar Tagen angefangen habe, mich morgens mit Laufen und nachmittags mit lernen zu beschäftigen. Habe hier ja sonst nichts zu tun. Davor... naja, ich habe nichts gemacht. Wirklich nichts. Dementsprechend gings mir auch ziemlich schei.. ähhm schlecht.

Und wie geht's dir?"  
„Mir gings auch am Anfang ziemlich schlecht. Ich hatte schon damals alle meine Freunde verloren. Alle an einem Tag. Doch dann kam Sirius wieder. Ihn dann noch einmal zu verlieren ist, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst, alles andere als toll. Aber Tonks hat mich, so gut sie konnte, aufgemuntert. Das war wirklich nett von ihr, vor allem, da sie ja auch mit dem Verlust zu kämpfen hatte. Sie war ja schließlich mit ihm verwandt. Jetzt trauer ich nicht mehr so oft. Meistens morgens, wenn alle Erinnerungen wieder hochkommen, aber sonst geht's mir ganz gut. Aber nun zu Sirius Testament.

Er hat uns beiden jeweils ein drittel seines Verlieses in Gringotts vererbt, sowie das Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Das restliche drittel hat er den Tonks und den Weasleys hinterlassen.

Außerdem hat er dir sein Motorrad hinterlassen. Momentan steht es noch im Grimmauldplatz, wo ich zur Zeit auch wohne. Dumbledore meint, dass du, wenn du möchtest in drei Tagen mit dorthin kommen kannst. Wir sind noch dabei, das Haus zu säubern und auch ein wenig zu streichen. Jedenfalls die öffentlichen Räume. Denn das schwarz wirkt nicht besonders einladend.

Außerdem habe ich hier eine Liste mit einigen Gegenständen, die in Sirius Verlies waren. Such die ein paar aus, wenn du welche haben willst."

Harry nahm die Liste entgegen und sah sie sich an. Dabei waren auch Bücher über Animagi! Wie man sich verwandeln kann, wie man seine Gestalt herausfinden kann und ähnliches. Außerdem Bücher über das Apparieren. Er zeige sie Remus und sagte, dass er sie gerne haben möchte. Remus stimmte zu.

„Naro!", rief er. Sofort apparierte ein Hauself zu ihnen. „Wir möchten, dass du diese Bücher aus dem Verlies von Mr Sirius Black herholst."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir." Der Hauself verneigte sich und verschwand. Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das ist der Hauself, der jetzt im Grimmauldplatz wohnt und dort für Ordnung sorgt. Kreacher hat sich die Treppe runtergestürzt, als er gehört hat, dass wir beide das Haus geerbt haben. Meinte, er könne nicht mit solch einer Schande leben. Na ja, er war ja sowieso nie hilfsbereit. Nur Hermine tat das Leid. Naro jedenfalls holt nur die Bücher die du haben willst, da wir jetzt nicht in die Winkelgasse können. Um nochmals zur Frage von vorhin zurückzukommen: Möchtest du in drei Tagen mit zu Grimmauldplatz kommen?"

„Ja. Die Dursleys behandeln mich zwar nicht mehr schlecht, aber ich weiß ja, dass sie nur so tun. Außerdem ist es hier ziemlich langweilig. Im Grimmauldplatz kann man sicher was tun.", sagte Harry

„Gut, ich komm dann in drei Tagen morgens und hol dich ab. Außerdem sind auch noch die Weasleys da. Ihr Haus ist nicht mehr sicher. Es haben heute morgen zwei Todesser versucht, in das Haus zu kommen.", sagte Remus. Als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er noch schnell hinzu: „Niemandem ist etwas passiert. Sie konnten die Todesser schocken, bevor sie überhaupt irgendetwas machen konnten. Außerdem waren -" Sie wurden von einem Knall unterbrochen. Der Hauself war mit ein paar Büchern zurückgekehrt. Er legte sie auf die Bank, verabschiedete sich und disapparierte.

„Nun Harry, ich muss mich auch jetzt verabschieden, bevors zu spät wird. Außerdem muss ich Molly Bericht erstatten wie es dir geht. Ginny meint zwar, dass es dir ganz gut geht, weil du es ihr in einem Brief geschrieben hast, aber Molly meint, dass man das nicht glauben könnte. Laut ihr würdest du auch 'Mir geht es gut' sagen, wenn du halbtot in einem Krankenhaus liegst. Also, bis demnächst, Harry."  
Sie verabschiedeten sich, Remus disapparierte und Harry ging unter Büchern beladen nach Hause zurück.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen._

_Nächstes Kapitel in circa zwei bis drei Wochen._


	2. Zum Grimmauldplatz

_**Zum Grimmauldplatz**_

Schnell eilte er mit den Büchern in sein Zimmer. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog eines der Animagus Bücher zu sich, das beschrieb, wie er seine Form finden kann. Sorgfältig las er das Kapitel. Er musste einen Trank brauen! Harry hoffte, dass alles klappt. Zaubertränke war ja nie sein bestes Fach gewesen. Zwar lag dies größtenteils an Snape, doch er wusste nicht, ob er auch ohne ihn einen ordentlichen Trank brauen konnte. Wenigstens hatte er alle Zutaten bei sich. Leider dauerte es 24 Stunden, bis der Trank bereit zum Einnehmen war. Also ging er zu seinem Koffer, holte seinen Kessel raus und beschwor zauberstablos ein Gestell, auf welches er dann den Kessel stellte, sowie eine feuerfeste Unterlage.

Nachdem er alles vorbereitet hatte, begann er den Trank nach Plan zu brauen. Erleichterung machte sich in Harry breit, als er sah, dass der Trank beim vorletzten Schritt die vorgegebene Farbe und Konsistenz hatte. Nun musste er den Trank 24 Stunden vor sich hin brodeln lassen und dann konnte er seine Animagusform herausfinden!

Da Harry sich sonst nicht viel mit der Animagusverwandlung beschäftigen konnte, bis er seine Form wusste, nahm er sich ein Buch über das Apparieren.

So wie es im Buch geschrieben steht scheint es recht einfach zu sein. Man muss sich stark auf den Zielort konzentrieren, am besten geht es, wenn man ein Bild des Ortes vor Augen hat. Dabei ist es egal, ob man den Ort schon mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat, oder nur auf einem Bild. Wenn man sich genug auf den Ort konzentriert hat, muss man einfach daran denken, dass man von hier verschwinden und an dem anderen Ort wieder erscheinen will. Je weiter der Ort entfernt ist, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, eine Übelkeit zu bekommen_. _Anfänger bekommen sie schon bei geringen Entfernungen, Appariermeister schaffen es teilweise sogar ganz ohne Übelkeit.

Doch Harry glaubte kaum, dass es so einfach sein würde. Aber Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er es nicht trotzdem versuchen würde. Also konzentrierte er sich auf die andere Ecke des Zimmers und dachte daran, dass er von hier verschwinden will und dort wieder auftauchen möchte. Doch es klappte nicht. Ein kurzes ziehen, ähnlich dem einen Portschlüssels, war zu spüren, aber das wars.

Aber Harry gab natürlich nicht so schnell auf. Nach mehreren Versuchen dann, schaffte er es, mit einem leisen Knall, sich ein wenig von seiner Position wegzubewegen. Zwar schaffte er nicht einmal die Hälfte des kurzen Weges, den er sich vorgenommen hatte, doch auch schon dieses kleine Stück ermutigte ihn, weiterzumachen. Als Harry die Müdigkeit spürte, beschloss Harry aufzuhören. Er hatte keine große Lust, sich zu zersplintern. Außerdem stand es nicht in dem Buch in dem er bis jetzt gelesen hatte, wie man sich wieder zusammenfügt, und um in den anderen Büchern darüber zu lesen war er zu müde.

Also zog sich Harry um und legte sich in sein Bett, wo er an verschiedene Tiere dachte, bei denen es schön wäre, sie als Animagusfigur zu haben. Schön wäre es, ein Tier zu haben, das fliegen kann.

Das wäre nicht einmal unlogisch, denn Harry liebte das Fliegen, auch wenn es nur auf einem Besen ist. Aber auch ein anderes Tier, wie zum Beispiel eine Maus wäre nicht schlecht. Klein und unscheinbar könnte sie sich als recht nützlich erweisen.

Als Harry aufwachte, war er schon ziemlich aufgeregt. Erst das Laufen ließ ihn wieder ruhiger werden. Bis zum Mittagessen übte er wieder das Apparieren. Es klappte auf die kleine Entfernung schon recht gut, deshalb beschloss er, dass er sich morgen beim Laufen einen Platz sucht, um über eine längere Strecke zu apparieren.

Nach dem Mittagessen nahm er sich wieder ein Buch über Animagi, um zu schauen, was man tun musste, damit man sich verwandeln konnte.

Laut dem Buch brauchte man für die ersten Verwandlungen einen starken Willen. Später würde die Verwandlung dann immer einfacher ausfallen. Man sollte, wenn möglich, erst versuchen, ein Teil des Körpers, zum Beispiel seine Hand, zu verwandeln und nicht schon alles auf einmal. Außerdem musste man sich genau der Form des Tieres bewusst sein, weshalb man während der Vision, die man von dem Trank bekommt, genau aufpassen muss.

Kurze Zeit später konnte Harry sich nicht mehr richtig auf das Buch konzentrieren. Dafür war er viel zu aufgeregt. Doch da es noch ungefähr vier Stunden dauerte, bis der Trank bereit zum Einnehmen war, legte Harry sich auf sein Bett um sich etwas auszuruhen. Nur half dies auch recht wenig. Fast alle zwanzig Minuten schaute Harry auf die Uhr.

Nachdem die vier Stunden, die Harry aber eher wie zwanzig vorkamen, vorbei waren, beschwor er sich einen Becher, den er mit dem Trank füllte. Da in dem Buch steht, der Trank würde Müdigkeit hervorrufen, setzte sich Harry vorsichtshalber auf sein Bett, bevor er den Trank nahm.

Sofort überkam ihn die Müdigkeit. Noch bevor er sich hinlegen konnte, nahm er sein Zimmer schon gar nicht mehr wahr.

_Harry schlich auf seinen Pfoten durch einen dichten Wald, der immer lichter wurde. Bevor er den Wald verlassen konnte, nahm er hinter sich ein knackendes Geräusch wahr. Ein kleiner Hirsch. Nahezu lautlos pirschte er sich an den Hirsch heran. Doch bevor Harry zum Sprung ansetzen konnte, entwischte es. Kurz jagte er hinter dem Hirsch her, doch schon kurze Zeit später ließ er aber davon ab. Harry folgte einem kleinen Fluss bis zu einem See. Er schaute hinein. Im hellen Licht des Mondes konnte Harry erkennen, dass er eine katzenartige Gestalt hatte. Seine Schulterhöhe lag bei etwas mehr als einem halben Meter und seine Kopf-Rumpf-Länge lag bei nicht ganz 1,50 Meter. Hinzu kam noch sein Schwanz mit einer Länge von circa 80 Zentimeter._

_Dies alles ließ Harry keinen Zweifel. Er war ein Puma. Ein Puma mit schwarzem Fell und seinen typischen Smaragdgrünen Augen._

_Er lief weiter auf einen großen Hügel. Teilweise sprang er mehrere Meter hoch, um schneller vorwärts zu kommen. Oben angekommen stellte Harry sich an den Abgrund. Er schaute hinunter – und sprang. Während des Falles verwandelte er sich in einen Vogel. Während er über den See flog, an dem er vorhin schon gestanden hatte, erkannte er, dass er eine Adler war. Er hatte schwarze Federn und grüne Augen, die selben Farben wie der Puma. Mit einer Flügelspannweite von annähernd zwei Metern und einem halb so langen Körper. Aber was heißt das? Hatte er zwei Formen, oder musste er sich eine aussuchen? Es stand zwar nirgendwo, dass die Anzahl der Animagusformen auf eine beschränkt ist, aber andererseits hatte er noch nie von jemandem gehört, der mehr als eine hatte._

_Langsam flog Harry auf eine ebene Fläche zu, wo auch schon ein Puma stand. Er ließ sich genau neben ihm nieder. Harry wurde aus der Adlerform gerissen. Nun war er wieder er selbst, nur ohne Körper. Jetzt konnte er die beiden möglichen Animagusformen noch einmal genau begutachten._

_Dann verblasste die Vision langsam und er fand sich wieder in seinem Zimmer ein._

Harry lag merkwürdig in seinem Zimmer. Teils auf dem Bett, teils auf dem Boden liegend. Er hatte es wohl nicht nicht mehr geschafft, sich auf sein Bett zu schleppen. Sein Rücken schmerzte ein wenig, doch e war kaum der Rede wert.

Harry bemerkte, dass er ziemlich müde war. Die Vision dauerte zwar nur etwa eine halbe Stunde, doch möglicherweise war es ein Nebeneffekt des Trankes.

Also legte Harry sich in sein Bett schlafen. Morgen konnte er auch noch über das eben gesehene nachdenken. Dann, wenn er ausgeruht war und sich somit sicherlich auch besser konzentrieren konnte.

Beim morgendlichen Lauf am nächsten Tag wählte Harry mal eine andere Route, um zu einem Platz zu kommen, von dem er weiß, dass dort nur selten Menschen hinkamen. Warum dies so war, wusste er nicht, denn dieser Ort war ein wirklich schöner. Ein schönes Stück Natur in der nahen Umgebung von Little Whinging. Auch das einzige, dass man durch einen kurzen Lauf durch die Stadt erreichen konnte. Trotz dem, dass wenige Menschen den Ort besuchten, hatte Harry seinen Tarnumhang mitgenommen. So wie Harry sein Glück kannte, wäre es nicht allzu unwahrscheinlich, dass sich genau heute, wenn er da war, ein Mensch hierher 'verirrte'. Doch er sollte Glück haben.

Harry schlüpfte unter den Tarnumhang und konzentrierte sich auf einen Platz neben einer alten Eiche. An ihr hatte Harry früher schon öfters gesessen, wenn er seine Verwandten nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Einfach nur der Natur lauschen oder auch in den Bäumen klettern. Sie schienen wie dafür gemacht worden zu sein.

Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Verschwinden von hier und sein Auftauchen unter der Eiche. Und es klappte. Zwar wurde ihm leicht übel und er schwankte kurz, doch da sich ein Baum in Greifweite befand, konnte er sich noch vor dem Sturz retten.

Harry versuchte es noch ein paar Mal, bis er merkte, dass die Sonne schon zeigte, dass es nah an der Mittagszeit war. Er war immer sicherer geworden und hatte es am Ende sogar geschafft, mehrere hundert Meter weit zu apparieren, doch weiter wollte er es nicht versuchen, da das Übelkeitsgefühl recht stark war. Harry seufzte. Er würde wohl bis zum nächsten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade warten müssen, bis er weiter üben konnte. Aus dem Grimmauldplatz würden sie ihn bestimmt nicht in die Muggelwelt lassen. Winkelgasse wohl schon, doch sicher auch nur mit Begleitung, so dass es dort auch nicht möglich wäre zu üben. Doch vielleicht würde er ja einen Weg finden.

Nach dem Mittagessen, das nach langer Zeit wieder recht karg war, da Dudley wieder einmal eine Diät machen musste, die sowieso nichts bringt, saß Harry wieder auf seinem Bett und war in ein Buch über die Vorbereitungen zur Verwandlung vertieft. Ein Zauberspruch zur Verwandlung war nicht notwendig. Man musste sich die Tierform vorstellen und wenn der Wille stark genug war, verwandelte man sich wie von selbst. Wenn man sich das Tier falsch vorstellt, kann es zu gefährlichen Unfällen kommen, deshalb wird davon abgeraten, es auch nur zu versuchen, wenn man sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher ist. Zur Not könnte man den Trank noch einmal einnehmen. Zur Rückverwandlung brauch man sich nur seine Menschliche Form vorstellen. Dies geht bedeutend leichter und Verletzungen kommen dabei nur sehr selten vor.

Harry wollte es erst mit seiner Tierform als Puma versuchen. Er suchte einige wenige Minuten in seinem Gedächtnis nach dem genauen Aussehen des Tiers, bevor er sich ganz sicher war, alles zu haben.

Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Hand und kurz später schon spürte er ein Kribbeln auf seiner Hand.

Dazu sprossen einige schwarze Haare aus seinem Handrücken.

'Wenigstens schon mal ein Teilerfolg', dachte Harry und verwandelte seine Hand wieder zurück.

Harry versuchte es immer weiter. Nach vier Stunden des Trainings schaffte Harry es bereits, seine beiden Unterarme, sowie seine Füße vollständig zu verwandeln.

Harry kam es ein wenig merkwürdig vor. Jeder sagte, die Verwandlung ist sehr schwer und dauert meistens mehrere Jahre. Harry dagegen kam es sehr einfach vor und er glaubte, dass es auch nicht mehr allzu lange dauern wird, bis er sich vollständig verwandeln könnte. Er beschloss, zuerst die vollständige Verwandlung in einen Puma abzuschließen, bevor er sich an die Adlerform ran wagte. Es ist sicher besser, sich erst ganz auf eine zu konzentrieren und im Grimmauldplatz ist auch noch genug Zeit dafür. Die Ferien haben ja schließlich erst angefangen.

Noch bevor es Zeit für das Abendessen war, ging Harry runter in das Wohnzimmer, um seinen Verwandten zu sagen, dass er morgen früh abgeholt werden und in den Ferien nicht mehr zurückkehren würde. Onkel Vernon nahm dies nur mit einen Grunzen zur Kenntnis. Kurz darauf gab es dann auch Essen. Harry machte schnell, denn er wollte noch mal Zauberstablose Magie üben, bevor er zu Bett ging. Im Grimmauldplatz würde er sicher nicht ganz so viel freie Zeit haben wie hier.

Seine Zauber ohne Zauberstab wurden immer stärker. Fast kamen sie schon an die mit Zauberstab heran. Dies freute Harry ungemein. In einem Duell hätte er keine Nachteile, falls ihm sein Zauberstab genommen werden sollte. Doch er würde nur dann auf sie zugreifen, wenn es wirklich notwendig ist, denn er hatte beschlossen, seine Fähigkeiten, die Zauberstablose Magie, das Apparieren und das Animagustraining wenigstens vorerst vor jedem geheim zu halten, auch vor seinen besten Freunden.

Nach einer Zeit brach er das Training ab. Zwar war es ziemlich kurz gewesen, doch eigentlich brauchte er fast gar nicht mehr zu üben. Es brachte ihm Genugtuung zu sehen, dass er in den Ferien zaubern konnte, ohne dass das Ministerium ihm auf die Schliche kam.

Bevor Harry zu Bett ging, suchte er die wenigen Dinge, die er seit seiner Ankunft hier aus seinem Koffer genommen hatte, zusammen und legte sie wieder in diesen.

Harry wachte morgens schon früh auf und wartete darauf, dass Remus kam.

Nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden klopfte es endlich an der Haustür. Harry riss sich von seinem Bett hoch und rannte die Treppe runter bis zur Tür. Seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig hatte er zuvor schon dorthin gestellt. Hedwig selbst war schon seit über einer Stunde weg. Offenbar wollte sie den Weg fliegen. Harry riss die Tür auf. Vor ihm standen Remus und Tonks.

„Hi Remus, Hi Tonks.", begrüßte Harry die beiden.

„Hallo Harry", sagten beide gleichzeitig zu ihm. „Wie geht's?", fügte Tonks noch hinzu.

„Ganz gut. Wann und wie gehen wir los?"

„Kannst es wohl kaum noch erwarten, was? Eigentlich wollten wir mit einem Portschlüssel reisen, aber das Ministerium hat uns keinen genehmigt. Wir müssen mit dem Fahrenden Ritter fahren."  
„Oh, das freut mich. Mit diesem Ding fährt man immer wieder gern.", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Na

ja, wenigstens weg von hier."

„Was hat du denn Harry? Ich finde es ziemlich lustig, damit zu fahren.", sagte Tonks, die sich schon auf die Fahrt freute.

„Nun, Dora, da bist du aber einer der ganz wenigen. Aber wir sollten jetzt los. Die anderen sind schon ganz ungeduldig. Ihrer Meinung hätten wir schon direkt nachdem wir aufgestanden sind, hier her los sollen. Wir müssen aber noch einen kurzen Weg laufen, bis wir den Fahrenden Ritter rufen können. Die Muggel sollen den schließlich nicht sehen."

Harry und die beiden anderen gingen also noch ein Stück weit vom Ligusterweg weg. Er merkte, dass sie dorthin liefen, wo er gestern Apparieren geübt hatte.

Direkt nachdem Remus seinen Zauberstab mit einem heftigen Ruck in die Höhe gestreckt hatte, stand der violette Bus auch schon vor ihnen. Schnell kam auch der Schaffner, Stan Shunpike, in einer ebenfalls violetten Uniform heraus. Sofort begann er mit seiner Begrüßungsrede, die er von einem kleinen Zettel ablas.

„Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter,dem Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Strecken Sie einfach die Zauberstabhand aus, steigen Sie ein und wir fahren Sie, wohin wir wollen. Mein Name ist Stan Shunpike und ich bin heute Abend ihr Schaffner. Also, wo solls'n hingehen?"

„ Wir möchten nach London, zum Grimmauldplatz.", antwortete Remus.

„Gut, das macht dann zwei Galleonen. Kommt rein und sucht euch irgendwo 'en Platz aus. Is' noch alles leer." Er schaute auf und sah sich die drei Passagiere genau an. „Huh? Da biste ja wieder. Neville! Lang nich mehr gesehen. HEY, Ern. Rate mal, wer wieder mit uns fährt! 's is Neville Longbottom. Der, der -" Er wurde von Remus unterbrochen.

„Neville Longbottom? Das ist Harry Potter. Harry, ich denke, du wirst uns das gleich mal erklären, ja?"

„Jaja, aber lass uns erst mal reingehen.", sagte Harry.

Nach dem sie sich hingesetzt haben, fragten Remus und Tonks Harry aus, wieso er hier als Neville bekannt wäre. Also erzählte er ihnen davon, was sich nach seiner Flucht von den Dursleys zum Tropfenden Kessel im dritten Jahr abgespielt hatte. Stan erschreckte sie noch, indem er ihnen erzählte, dass Ernie nie seinen Führerschein gemacht hatte. Eigentlich hatte es Harry nicht sonderlich gewundert, wenn man seine „Fahrkünste" betrachtete. Er wäre mehr überrascht gewesen, hätte er einen Führerschein gehabt.

Der Rest der kurzen Fahrt verlief unspektakulär, wenn man davon absah, dass mehrere Straßenlampen und teils sogar Häuser aus dem Weg springen mussten, wenn Ernie mal wieder eine Kurve nicht gekriegt hatte.

Sie wurden dann am anderen Ende, des Grimmauldplatzes abgeliefert. Zwar mussten sie so noch einige Minuten laufen, doch konnten Ernie und Stan so wenigstens nichts vom Geheimnis des Grimmauldplatz 12 erfahren. Sie bezweifelten zwar, dass die beiden sie verraten würden, doch Sicherheit geht immer vor.

An der Haustür von Nummer zwölf angekommen, klopfte Remus einen besonderen Takt an die Haustür.

„Dies machen wir, damit die Bewohner wissen, wer wir sind. Wir wollen nicht, dass, falls ein Muggel hier anklopft, wir mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand, oder schlimmer noch, ein Hauself die Tür öffnet.", beantwortete Remus die unausgesprochene Frage von Harry.

Von drinnen hörte man eilige Schritte näherkommen. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Im Türrahmen stand eine schwer atmende Molly Weasley. Wie es aussah, war sie wohl den Weg bis zur Tür gerannt.

„Harry, mein Lieber. Remus, Nymphadora, kommt rein, die anderen warten schon. Wir wollten erst anfangen zu frühstücken, wenn ihr auch da seid. Also ab in die Küche. Vor allem mit dir Harry. Du warst nicht einmal zwei Wochen weg und schon bist du wieder ein ganzes Stück dünner geworden."

Auf dem Flur kamen auch schon drei junge Menschen auf sie zugestürmt.

„Alles klar, Kumpel? Haben dich die Muggel auch wirklich in Ruhe gelassen?" Dies war unverkennbar Rons Stimme. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu und zog ihn in eine kumpelhafte

Umarmung.

Danach war Hermine da. Sie kam zu Harry und gab ihm eine kurze, zögerliche Umarmung.

Als letzte kam Ginny. Sie umarmte Harry lang und auch Harry schien keine Anstalten zu machen, sich von ihr zu lösen. Dabei bemerkte er einen wohlriechenden, blumigen Duft, der von ihren Haaren ausging. Sie hätten dort wohl noch eine Ewigkeit so rumgestanden, bis Hermines Räuspern sie auseinander fahren ließ. Beiden stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Glücklicherweise war es in dem Flur nicht hell, doch trotzdem schauten beide verlegen zu Boden.

Mrs Weasley scheuchte sie dann all miteinander in die Küche. Dort wurde Harry natürlich auch von den Anwesenden begrüßt.

Nach dem Essen, bei dem Harry neben Ginny saß und sich nicht immer ganz auf das Essen konzentrieren konnte, gingen die beiden mit Ron und Hermine zusammen nach oben, damit Harry sich ein Zimmer aussuchen konnte und um zu reden.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie dann auch in Harrys neuem Zimmer, welches Sirius' altes Zimmer gewesen war, was Harry eigentlich ziemlich überrascht hatte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, hier jemals einen Fuß reinzusetzen. Zu viele Erinnerungen an Sirius. Doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Im Gegenteil, er fand es sogar ziemlich angenehm dort.

„Und Harry, erzähl. Wie war dein Sommer bisher?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Na ja, es ging. Die erste Woche habe ich eigentlich nichts gemacht. Da ging es mir wirklich scheiße. Aber dann hab ich angefangen morgens zu laufen und die alten Schulbücher zu lesen. Alpträume hatte ich dann kaum noch und auch sonst gings mir deutlich besser. Als Remus mir Sirius Testament vorgelesen hat, hab ich auch noch ein paar Bücher gekriegt, die mich interessiert haben. So was, wie man lernt ein Animagus zu werden oder so. War recht interessant und ich konnte mich damit ablenken. Mehr hab ich eigentlich nicht gemacht. Und wie waren eure Ferien?"

„Unsere Ferien", dabei zeigte Ginny auf Ron und sich selbst, „waren recht langweilig. Wir durften nicht raus, um Quidditch zu spielen und auch sonst nichts draußen machen. Dann haben vor ein paar Tagen zwei Todesser versucht, in unser Haus zu kommen. Sie haben es aber glücklicherweise nicht geschafft. Professor Lupin hat uns dann angeboten, hierher zu kommen, also haben wir schnell unsere Sachen gepackt und sind hierher gekommen."

„Meine waren ziemlich langweilig.", sagte Hermine. „Zu Hause hatte ich nichts zu tun,aslo hab ih mir die Schulbücher genommen und versucht, herauszufinden, ob ich in den ZAG Prüfungen irgendwelche Fehler gemacht habe. Und geht es dir auch wirklich gut Harry? Sirius Tod muss dich doch schwer getroffen haben, oder? Wie kann es dir dann schon jetzt scheinbar wieder so gut gehen? Oder ist das alles nur Maske?"  
„Ehrlich Hermine, mir geht es gut! Ich hab mich mit Sirius Tod abgefunden!" Hermine jedoch schaute nicht überzeugt.

„Hmm, wenn du meinst. Übrigens sollten wir die Ergebnisse auch jetzt bald im Laufe der nächsten Tage bekommen. Was habt ihr denn so ein Gefühl bei den ZAGs? Soweit ich es erkennen konnte, war ich recht gut. Die Durchschnittsnote müsste ungefähr zwischen einem 'Ohnegleichen' und einem 'Erwartungen übertroffen' liegen..." Hermine redete begeistert weiter über die Noten, ZAGs und die kommenden UTZe. Die anderen drei nahmen widerwillig und nicht besonders begeistert an der Unterhaltung teil.

Nach dem Mittagessen, bei dem Mrs Weasley sehr zur Freude von Harry sein Lieblingsessen gekocht hatte, ging Harry allein durch das Haus, bis er zur Bibliothek des Hauses kam. Er schaute sich dort ein wenig um. Teilweise hingen noch Spinnweben von der Decke und auch sinst war der Raum unordentlich und dreckig. Der größte Teil der Bücher war schwarzmagisch, also ließ er seine Finger davon. Harry konnte sich noch gut an das Buch erinnern, das er in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek von Hogwarts auf der Suche nach Nicolas Flamel aus dem Regal gezogen hat. Auch wenn es nicht gefährlich aussah, hatte es ihm einen großen Schreck eingejagt. Wer weiß denn schon, wie einige der Bücher hier sind? Also ging er die Regale durch und suchte nach ''normalen'' Bücher, die interessant für ihn sein könnten. Er fand mehrere. Ein paar, die ihm bei der weiteren Verwandlung in einen Animagus helfen könnten, aber auch einige über Zaubersprüche. Da ein paar sehr alt aussahen, hatte Harry die Hoffnung, auf Zauber zu stoßen, die in Vergessenheit geraten sind. Stärkere Zauber als Stupor, die aber sonst den gleichen Effekt haben zum Beispiel. Kurzerhand schrumpfte er die Bücher und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. Er verließ die Bibliothek und wanderte in Gedanken durch das Haus. Wie und wo konnte er weiterhin stablose Magie und vor allem die Animagusverwandlung üben, ohne das jemand davon erfährt?

Harry schreckte plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken, als sich neben ihm eine Tür materialisierte. Schnell trat er ein und schloss die Tür. Dies erinnerte ihn an den Raum der Wünsche in Hogwarts. Er hatte an einen Ort zum Üben gedacht und die Tür erschien. Könnte auch das hier ein ähnlicher Raum sein? Harry dachte kurz nach und wünschte sich dann einen Sessel. Dieser erschien. Harry jubelte euphorisch, als er merkte, dass es ein ganz ähnlicher Raum war, wie der in Hogwarts. Dies war der perfekte Ort zum Üben. Er setzte sich in den Sessel und nahm das alte Buch über Zaubersprüche aus seiner Tasche. Nach zwei Stunden hatte er noch keine neuen Zauber gefunden, doch es entmutigte ihn nicht. Bisher hatte er nicht einmal ein Drittel des Buches gelesen. Es gibt noch viele Möglichkeiten, welche zu finden. Außerdem waren die bisherigen Abschnitte nicht unbedingt über Zauber, die wichtig sind. Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber würden erst später vorkommen. Harry steckte das Buch wieder ein und verließ den Raum, nachdem er sich umgeschaut und gemerkt hatte, wo sich der Raum befand. Er hoffte, dass niemand sein Fehlen bemerkt hatte. Doch leider war dies nicht der Fall. In seinem Zimmer, in dem derweil wieder die drei anderen saßen schaute ihn Ginny die ganze Zeit fragend an. Aber glücklicherweise fragte sie ihn nicht, wo er war. Wenigstens schienen weder Ron noch Hermine etwas mitbekommen zu haben. Auch momentan bekamen sie nichts mit, denn sie saßen beide eng umschlungen in einer Ecke und küssten sich. Harry tauschte einen fragenden Blick mit Ginny.

„Gehen wir woanders hin?"

„Gerne. Ich hab keine große Lust, mir anzuschauen, wie Ron Hermines Gesicht aufisst. Komm mit in mein Zimmer.", antwortete Ginny.

Beide stiegen die Treppe runter, bis sie zu Ginnys Raum kamen, der direkt unter Harrys hatte in dem Zimmer ein paar Poster einer Quidditchmannschaft hängen, sonst sah seinem Zimmer recht ähnlich, nur die Wand war nicht in den Gryffindorfarben, sondern in einem schlichten Weiss.

„Deine Lieblingsmannschaft?", fragte Harry mit einem Blick auf die Poster.

„Ja, die Holyhead Harpies. Sie sind zwar nicht die besten, aber wenigstens besser als die Chudley Cannons.", sagte sie und lachte.

„Ist ja auch keine Meisterleitung. Die gurken ja eher ganz unten in der Tabelle rum. Seit wann sind denn eigentlich Ron und Hermine zusammen?"

„Huh? Ich dachte du würdest das wissen. Sie sind ja immerhin deine besten Freunde." Sie schaute verwirrt.

„Als wir die Schule verlassen hatte, waren sie jedenfalls noch nicht zusammen gewesen. Das hätte ich bemerkt.", sagte Harry.

„Mhh, dann sind sie wohl erst hier zusammen gekommen. Jedenfalls sind sie in den letzten Tagen öfters mal für 'ne Stunde oder zwei verschwunden. Zum Glück kann ich sagen, denn Ron hat sich gegenüber mir wie ein Depp benommen. Ich habe ihm immer noch nicht gesagt, dass das mit Dean Thomas eine Lüge war. Ron nervt mich zwar deswegen, aber eigentlich ist das auch recht lustig.  
Wo warst du eigentlich vorhin die ganze Zeit?"

„Ich hab, uhm, bin durchs Haus gelaufen und habs mir angekuckt?", sagte er angespannt.

„War das eine Frage? Ich glaube dir zwar nicht, aber du musst es auch nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst.", meinte Ginny.

„Gut." Harry war erleichtert.

„Jetzt hast du sogar zugegeben, dass du etwas anderes gemacht hast.", kicherte Ginny.

„Was? Verdammt. Na ja, ist ja auch egal jetzt. Aber sag bitte Ron und Hermine nichts davon, dass ich nicht da war, ja? Falls sie dich fragen, kannst du sagen, dass ich in der Bibliothek war. Das stimmt wenigstens, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Teil der Wahrheit ist.", bat er sie.

„Hier gibt es eine Bibliothek?", fragte sie. „Kannst du sie mir zeigen? Hier gibt es wenige Sachen, die man tun kann. Wir mussten ja die meisten Sachen im Fuchsbau lassen und in der Bibliothek gibt es sicher auch ein paar interessante Bücher."

„Klar, komm mit."

Harry verließ mit Ginny den Raum und führte sie zur Bibliothek. Sie lag im Stock über Harrys Zimmer und war mit einem grässlichen Schild gekennzeichnet. Er zeigte ihr, wo welche Bücher standen und von welchen sie lieber die Finger lassen sollte.

Daraufhin gingen sie, jeder für sich allein, durch die Bibliothek. Harry fand noch ein paar interessante Bücher, die er mitnahm.

Nach einer halben Stunde traf er sich wieder mit Ginny am Eingang.  
„Schau mal Harry, hier gibt es wirklich gute Bücher. Ich hab ein paar über Animagi mitgenommen. Das finde ich echt interessant. Ich wäre wirklich gern ein Animismus, nur leider ist das ja für minderjährige verboten. Ich würde so gerne wisse, was für ein Tier ich wäre, und du?"

„Jaa, das wäre sicher cool. Aber wir könnten unsere Tierformen herausfinden. Dafür müssen wir nur ein Trank brauen. Wenn du Lust hast, können wir das ja jetzt machen, was meinst du?"

„Das wäre toll. Nur wo könnten wir den Trank brauen?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich weiß einen guten Ort. Bitte verrate aber niemandem, dass du davon weißt und wo der ist. Der Raum, in den wir jetzt gehen, ist der, in dem ich vorhin die Zeit lang war."

Ginny versprach dies und ging aufgeregt hinter Harry her. Sie blieben an einer kahlen Wand stehen.

„Harry? Warum bist du hier stehen geblieben?" Während sie das sagte, dachte Harry an einen Ort, wo sie den Trank brauen könnten. Deshalb sagte er nur, als die Tür erschien:  
„Willkommen im Raum der Wünsche der Familie Black."

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Nächstes Kapitel wieder in ~ 3 Wochen


End file.
